The Most Natural Thing
by Steve-Racer
Summary: Kari, Mimi, and Joe plan to get Tai and Sora together. PG for some violence. Warning: slight Willis bashing. But I am nice-ish to him in the end. So read and review please.


The Most Natural Thing.

Disclaimer: If the people who ruined the show known as digimon would like to sure me for making a story about their characters (whom they abandoned) and posting it on a web-site where such thing is the norm then so be it. But let it be known that I have friends in high places and sometimes I pretend I am Link and swing a wooden sword around pretending it is the Master Sword.

"Joe, how are we supposed to get Tai and Sora together?" Mimi asked as the couple sat in a booth sharing a milkshake.

"I don't know Mimi. They seem to like each other but they are both too thick to see the truth." answered Joe. "We will definitely need help."

"Hmm… Oh I've got it I'll get Kari to help us she loves meddling in her brother's life!" Mimi exclaimed (A.N. a good author knows to use other words than 'said' all the time)

"Mimi that is a great idea!" Joe answered excitedly. So Mimi called Kari and explained the situation.

"Are you serious!" Kari asked, clearly surprised. "Well it's about time some of there friends took the initiative to get them together. What do you need me to do?"

"Well we need you to do a lot 'cause you are closer to Tai than Joe is and Sora trusts your advice more than she does mine." said Mimi

"Well I'll do anything if it will help my brother stop moping around the house." Kari decided. So Joe, Mimi, and Kari started planning traps for Tai and Sora.

"Well I think that we could easily get them together if we could get Sora into a place where she needs rescuing and set Tai up to rescue her. Of course we wouldn't want to put her in any real danger so we would have to stage something." Joe told the girls.

"Maybe we could get one of our digimon friends to pretend to be evil." suggested Mimi

"No I don't think that would work." said Kari "Someone might get hurt… Oh I know Willis could do it!" she finished excitedly

"Willis isn't he the guy who created Diaboromon?" Joe asked

"Yeah but that was an accident. Here is my idea. First I'll get Willis to come to Japan. Then we will set up something where he steals Sora's purse or something and Tai will chase him down and get it back. Sora will be so thankful that some of her bottled up affection for Tai will leak out and Tai will be encouraged by that. And before we know it they'll be snogging like you two were before I came in." Kari explained. Mimi's and Joe's faces turned bright red.

"What makes you think Willis will do such a thing? And aren't you worried that that Tai or for that matter Sora will hurt him?" Joe asked rapidly changing the subject.

"Well um… you see I um… well he has a thing for me. And umm I can get him to do whatever I want him to do (relax folks I am a Takari fan I wouldn't put Kari and Willis together gag). And I'll do it without any act of physical affection on my part." Kari asserted "And no I am not worried that he will get hurt."

"Well enough sitting around talking about our plans lets get started!" Mimi exclaimed. So the conspirators went off to work on their parts of the plan. Kari went to Yolei's so she could contact Willis without her brother pestering her. Then Joe took Mimi home and went back to his house.

"Hey Tai, this is Joe, how are you?" asked Joe

"I am doing okay, how 'bout you?" Tai replied

"Jz'fin!"

"What?" Tai asked confused

"Nothing, anyway the reason I called is because some of us digidestined are going to have a picnic at Odaiba City Park today. And I wanted to know if you would like to come." Joe explained

"Well I don't know I am kinda busy…" Tai answered unsurely

'Uh oh think quick Kido.' thought Joe "Hey Gomamon don't forget to pack the soccer ball." said Joe to Gomamon who wasn't actually there. "Oh I am sorry Tai what did you just say?" he asked slyly

"Uh never mind I'll be there do you need me to bring anything?" Tai asked sounding suddenly intrigued

"Great we'll be there at 3:37. We got all the food taken care of, but you need to bring Sora. Okay, bye." said Joe hurriedly before hanging up.

"That was weird." remarked Tai

"What was honey?" Tai's Mom questioned

"Nothing, never mind. I am going to be gone for supper some of the guys are going to Odaiba City Park for a picnic." Tai answered

"Okay honey. Is Sora going to be there?" Mrs. Kamiya asked

"Yeah apparently I have to give her a ride." Tai replied sounding a little perplexed

"Oh I see."

"Mom don't look at me like that. It is Sora and… I mean well you know." Tai said more than a little annoyed as the look his mother was giving him.

"ring, ring." said the telephone

"Hello, Kamiya residents may I help you?" Tai answered the phone

"Umm yeah is Mrs.Kami… I mean is your Mother there young man?" asked the voice

"Yeah…May I ask who this is?" Tai asked suspiciously

"Yes you may this is Joe…'s father" Joe said in a horrible impression of his fathers voice

"Umm yes sir… here she is." Tai said as he gave the phone to his mother

"hello?" Mrs. Kamiya said. So Mrs. Kamiya spoke on the phone with a series of agreements, acknowledgements, and "uhuhs" then she hung up. "Tai I am going to need to take the car. So you will have to walk Sora to the park."

"Couldn't I just have Sora meet us at the park it isn't that far to walk?" Tai asked

"No Tai! There are dangerous people around and I don't want Sora walking by herself." Mrs. Kamiya said forcefully

"Umm okay…" Tai answered submissively

"Good now get going it is almost time for your picnic." replied Tai's mom

Meanwhile

"Willis I'm glad that you could make it on such short notice." said Kari in a monotonous voice

"Anything for you my sweet." said Willis in his annoying voice

"Don't call me that." Kari said flatly "Here this is your mission in writing. Study it well." She continued handing Willis a sheet of paper with instructions on it.

"Well if this is what you want me to do…" Willis said a bit unsurely after reading his instructions.

"It most certainly is." said Kari in a gentle loving tone, but with a trace of trickery in it.

"I'll begin immediately." Willis answered quickly

"Good."

Meanwhile also

Sora and her mom are at their home. Sora was sitting on the couch and her mom was shuffling about in the kitchen.

"ring, ring" said the telephone

"Hello?" Sora answered

"Hi Sora this is Mimi."

"Oh hi how are you?"

"I am fine." Replied the pink haired girl

"Good. So what's up?" asked Sora

"Well a bunch of us digidestined are going to Odaiba Park for a picnic and I was inviting you."

"Oh well I would love to come but I have to help my mother out at the flower shop today." Sora said sadly

"Oh I see…hmm." Mimi replied thoughtfully "Oh well bye then."

"Okay talk to you later Meems" Sora said

A little later

"Ring, ring" said the telephone

"Hello?" answered Mrs. Takenouchi.

"Mrs. Takenouchi, I need to talk to you about something." said Mimi "Don't let Sora know it is me." she added anxiously

"Umm okay… So what is it you needed?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked politely

"Well you see…" said Mimi deciding to tell the whole plan to Sora's mom hoping that she would understand.

"Oh my goodness." replied Mrs. Takenouchi (she strikes me as the type of person who would say oh my goodness) after hearing Mimi's plan. "Don't worry about a thing I have it all under control." She finished

"Great!" exclaimed Mimi

"Okay then bye."

"Bye. And thanks." said Mimi

"No problem." Mrs. Takenouchi replied before hanging up. "Sora…umm I heard you talking to Mimi earlier, and I need to talk to you about what you said to her." She added in a somewhat harsh tone.

"What did I do?" cried Sora defensively

"You lied." Mrs. Takenouchi replied flatly

"About what!" Sora said even more defensively

"You said you had to help me out at the flower shop today. But that is clearly not true."

"Mom… You mean I can go?"

"Yes. Tai will be here to pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"Oh thankyou!" Sora cried while hugging her mother tightly. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" she added running off to her room to get ready

"My little girl is in love sniff. Well at least it is with Tai." Mrs. Takenouchi sighed to herself.

Fifteen Minutes later:

"Tai is late." said Sora in a plain tone

Ten minutes later:

"Sorry I'm late, for some reason my mother was trying to get me to comb my hair." said Tai walking into the Takenouchi's apartment. "I…Wow!" said Tai forgetting how beautiful Sora had become. Sora started looking for something wrong in her outfit

"What is it Tai?" asked a confused Sora

"What?" said Tai waking from his day dream "Oh umm well that is to say 'here goes Tai you better say it now' you are beautiful Sora."

"Oh umm… thanks Tai." She answered stunned. Then Tai started moving closer and closer until…

"Well you two better get moving or you'll be late." interrupted Mrs. Takenouchi

"Right lets go then." said Tai and Sora in unison while still standing in there awkward position.

"Get!"

"Leaving!" cried Tai as he grabbed Sora by the hand and drug her out the door. Then they took off running towards the street. When they got down to the street they slowed down to a walk. Sora took the first chance she got to change the subject.

"Either that kid is a tourist or he is related to the Ishidas." she said pointing out a blonde boy around the age of fifteen.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked

"Well the only Japanese people I have ever met with blonde hair are the Ishidas and those related to them." She explained

"Yeah I see what you mean. Hey he is coming this way." Tai was saying when suddenly the boy ran straight at Sora. "Watch out!" shouted Tai pulling Sora close to him, away from the boy. But the boy grabbed Sora's purse and took off running down the side walk. Tai quickly put Sora down on a nearby bench and started sprinting after the boy. Tai with his long legs and soccer training quickly caught up with the kid. The kid, however, wasn't going to give up so easily he started pushing people and things into Tai's path. 'What is he doing?' thought Tai 'He is running around the block instead of crossing the street. He is definitely not from around here.'

'Where am I going' thought Willis (for that is who the purse snatcher is) 'I think I am going around in a circle.'

"What is he doing I told him to let himself get caught right away." said Kari watching from a nearby park. "This doesn't seem to be going very well." While everyone was pondering these things a few of things happened, one was that Willis and Tai were rounding their fourth corner, second Sora had gotten up and was just about to start following Tai when she heard a commotion behind her, and third when she saw that the commotion was being caused by Willis and Tai (they had circled the block) she got into position…and…TRIP…with a well placed leg Sora had sent Willis toppling head over feet onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately (or rather to the plot of my story fortunately) Tai had been so close to Willis when Sora tripped him that Tai couldn't stop or get out of Sora's way. So Tai ended up crashing into Sora. The two started falling over and Tai quickly twisted so Sora ended up on top of him, thus putting the two in a terribly awkward position.

"Umm Sora." Tai said breathing heavily

"Yeah Tai." She answered herself out of breath, not from the fall but from the amount of blood that was rapidly flowing to her face.

"Sora I love you, and when we are old enough we are going to get married." Tai said as if it were the most natural thing one would say in that situation (and having never been in that situation myself I wouldn't know even if it was).

"Okay." was all Sora could think of to say at the time. Then Tai kissed Sora. I won't go into details but lets just say that there was a large crowd gathered around who cheered and applauded when the couple broke there kiss. Included in that crowd were Kari, Joe, and Mimi who had been watching the whole thing and had big dumb smiles on there faces.

Meanwhile Willis slowly got up; he believed his nose as well as his wrist to be broken, at least his wrist hurt like the dickens and copious amounts of blood were flowing from his nose. He looked down at himself he was still holding Sora's purse in his good hand, the skin of his arms was mostly on the sidewalk, and his new jeans were ripped to shreds (he skidded a good distance after hitting the ground). After he got up he heard cheering and went over to investigate. He somehow pushed his way to the center of the crowd where he saw Tai and Sora. Tai was helping Sora stand up and both had deep red faces. Willis walked up to them and said, "Here is your purse Miss." Both Tai and Sora looked at him as he handed the purse to Sora. Blood was flowing pretty steadily from his nose, and his left wrist looked rather out of shape. Tai gave him a stern look, but Sora took the purse and reached into it pulling out a small package of tissues. She handed several to Willis, who gratefully accepted them and began wiping the blood away from his face wincing when he pushed to hard on his nose.

"Do you wish to press charges against this young man, Miss?" asked a police officer who had just arrived. Several people had explained the whole thing to him when he came to check out the commotion.

"Absolutely not." said Sora lovingly "I have a feeling he was put up to this." She added eyeing her friends in the crowd who were trying, but failing, to act surprised.

"If anything we should be thanking him. Right Sora?" Tai said forgetting his anger at the sound of Sora voice.

"If I may suggest, before anything else is done we get the boy some medical attention." said Joe stepping out of the crowd. "He quite likely has a concussion and should be taken to the hospital immediately." He added with necessary urgency.

The next day Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Ken, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Izzy and Izzy's girl friend came to the hospital to visit Willis. By now the whole group had been filled in on the story. "Umm Willis…" said Kari quietly

"Yeah Kari." he answered

"I…I'm sorry." She finished

"It is okay. And I now know that you can't give me what I thought I wanted. It is for the better though, for I will go off and find my own way and…"

"Willis." Kari interrupted

"Yes Kari?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Kari." So the digidestined all gave Willis get well soon cards and balloons, and Davis gave him flowers. And then Willis got better and went home and every one was happy because Willis was getting annoying and he kept on trying to steal people's girlfriends. Or at least who are meant to be girlfriends of other people at alternate times. This is still not okay, and…

"Author?"

"Yes Kari?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Kari."

THE END

Please to do the reviewing now. I want to be knowing how my writing is. Thank you.


End file.
